La traición de la Aldea de la Hoja
by NarutomakiOnigiri
Summary: ¡Buenas! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia. Alguna vez an pensado: ¿que hubiera pasado si la Aldea de la Hoja traicionaba a Naruto? La historia estará centrada después de la pelea contra Pain, dónde la Aldea quedá completamente destruida. Pero los del consejo se dieron cuenta de que Naruto perdió él control y lo declaran una amenaza contra la Aldea.


~Capítulo 1: La Prisión. ~

¿Alguna vez se an preguntado: ¿que hubiera pasado si Konoha traicionaba a Naruto?

Esto comenzó justo después de la pelea contra Pain, en la cuál Naruto fue victorioso, así salvando muchas vidas. Si, la Aldea sufrió muchos daños, pero no algo que no se pueda reparar en él futuro.

Naruto se sentía muy feliz de ver que su adorado hogar volvía a levantarse. ¿Ahora ya no había ningún problema verdad? Pues si, hubieron quejas y rumores dónde aldeanos se preocupaban de que Naruto perdió él control del Kyuubi en aquélla pelea. Dándolo a ver como una "amenaza".

Tsunade, la quinta Hokage no tardo en ser llamada a una junta con él consejo. Ahí es dónde se tomaría una decisión en cuanto al rubio.

–¡Como la Hokage, me niego rotundamente a a qué se cometa una injusticia contra Naruto Uzumaki!– decía mientras entraba al cuarto de reunión. –¡Naruto no soló a salvado esta Aldea de Pain, si no que él a entrenado tan duró para hacerse más fuerte. Este es su hogar, por eso lo quiere proteger. Y yo soy testigo de ello. Él es un gran chico, y yo, confió plenamente en él! ¿O a casó no es suficiente?–

Koharu: –Tal vez es como dices, pero no quita que ese chico perdiera control de aquél demonio. Es por eso que tomaremos una decisión.– dijo la vieja en tono serió.

–¡No! ¡Naruto no merece un trato así, él quiere proteger esta Aldea incluso más que todos ustedes!– vaya si que estaba furiosa, no pensó que esto realmente fuera a pasar. Pero no dejará que toquen a Naruto.

Homura: –Si piensas oponerte, entonces no nos quedará otra más que destituirte de Hokage. – dijo, no más bien amenazó... y si, podían hacerlo.

No, no pueden hacer eso... soló de está forma podría ayudar a Naruto...* –Esta bien, pero les dejaré algo muy claro. ¡Yo haré hasta lo imposible para liberar a Naruto me escuchan!– se marchó más que furiosa.

Justó después de aquélla junta los viejos mandaron una unidad de ANBU para capturar a Naruto.

La noticia no tardó en hacerse viral por toda la Aldea. Incluso ya varios de los aldeanos tenían miedo a como reaccionaria él "Jinchiriki".

Naruto estaba tranquilo, recostado debajo de un árbol mientras la brisa del viento golpeaba su rostro y sus dorados cabellos. Sabía que venían por él, por lo que soló dejo salir un pesado suspiró y se levantó. Ver a todos aquéllos ANBU rodearle, para él hubiera sido fácil derrotarlos, pero sólo haría las cosas peor.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere la unidad de ANBU conmigo?– preguntó con voz neutral. Algo dentro de él le decía que algo así pasaría después de aquélla pelea.

–Será mejor que guardes silenció, Uzumaki Naruto. Por orden del consejo y la quinta Hokage estás arrestado.– dio señal para que tomaran al rubio y asi colocarle él sello para no poder usar su chakra.

–¿¡Porque hacen esto ttebayo!? ¡Yo los ayude contra Pain, este es mi Hogar! ¡Estan cometiendo un error!– gritaba, pero fue golpeado por uno de ellos. Al parecer él líder.

–¡Callate maldito demonio!– gritó con aires de superioridad. –¡No sabes cuanto tiempo e esperado por esto! Gracias a ti, mis padres están muertos. ¡Justo aquél maldito día murieron por defender la Aldea!– escupió con rabia, odió y satisfacción por golpearlo de aquélla forma.

La abuela... ¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo ttebayo?* pensaba mientras era llevado ante él consejo. Todos en él camino lo miraban... aquéllas mismas miradas que le daban antes... "¡Monstruo! No juegues con ese niño hijo... es un monstruo... ¡Estaríamos mejor sin alguien como tú! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Largate de nuestra Aldea!" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar. Estaban ahí reunidos: Tsunade, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Kakashi y otros.

Naruto estaba todo golpeado, no podía curarse debidamente con él chakra del zorro ya que tenia aquél maldito sello. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, desdé su niñez hasta ahora. Dónde conoció a varios amigos, o al menos eso parecían ser. Ya que también llegaron a verlo de aquélla forma. Soló un chico pudo entenderlo, habían sentido la misma soledad... él mismo dolor, fue por eso que no paro hasta luchar por regresarlo a su hogar. Aún que ahora se la pasaba de misión en misión. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, hasta volver a la realidad.

Homura: –¿Así que tu eres él... Jinchuriki?, supongo que no as de tener idea de porque estás aquí. Sólo seré breve.– hizo una pequeña pausa. –Eres una amenaza para esta Aldea y sus habitantes.– sin más rodeos dicho lo echó Naruto no dijo nada, solo fruncio leve él seño. –Bien, como no dirás nada al respectó serás llevado de inmediato a tú celda.– dio orden y de inmediato los de ANBU se lo llevaron.

Tsunade: –¡Por favor! ¡Recapaciten, Naruto es un buen chico, estoy segura que si él entrena lograra controlar su poder! ¡No pueden encerrarlo como a un animal!– la rubia estaba desesperada, él menor se había sorprendido al verla así.

Tsunade obaasan...* Sonrió para reconfortar a la mayor. –¡Descuida obaasan... yo estaré bien'ttebayo!–

Eso rompió él corazón de Tsunade. –¡Naruto, ten por seguro que no voy a descansar hasta dejarte libre! ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡Lo prometo!–

Afuera habían aldeanos observando lo ocurrido. Podían ver como sacaban a Naruto esposado, todos murmuraban: "Mira... ahí llevan a ese..." "Por fin le dan su merecido." "¡Es una gran amenaza para nosotros, y los niños!" "Será mejor que lo maten."

Iruka: –¡Naruto! ¡Quitense, dejenme verlo! ¡No deben hacerle eso!– gritaba quitándose a unos que otros shinobi de encima.

Naruto quien tenia la cabeza abajo, la alzo sorprendido. –¡Iruka-sensei!– trató de removerse, pero fue golpeado por él líder de ANBU. Así cayendo al suelo.

\--Dije, que no podías alzar la cabeza... maldito monstruo.-- piso la cabeza del menor contra él suelo.

Tsunade: –¿Que piensas que estas haciendo?– dijo furiosa tornándose los nudillos. –Suelta a Naruto inmediatamente.– demandó.

–No... se preocupe por mi ttebayo... Gracias...– se levanto y continuó caminando. A lo lejos pudo ver a sus amigos, no parecían poder acercarse. No negaría, pero... eso le dolía... ¿A caso ellos estarían de acuerdo? ¿Por que rayos lo golpeaban y lo pisoteaban a su antojó? Y más importante... ¿porque su hogar... lo traicionaba de la peor manera?

Él no era un monstruo, no merecía que lo traten así. *¿No que eran mis amigos? Si ellos estuvieran en una situación similar... yo los ayudaría. Pero, en sus rostros no se mira preocupación.*

Todo tiene que ser una maldita mentira, una pesadilla... nada de lo que estaba pasando tenia sentido. Mis amigos... no me darían la espalda. Mucho menos mi hogar, al que tanto quería proteger...* estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho él ruido de unas cadenas. Estas estaban siendo puestas en sus brazos y en sus tobillos. Impidiendo movimiento alguno.

–...Que lugar tan frío... Y obscuro... Me recuerda a antes, cuándo estaba apunto de caer en ese lugar...– se sentía desesperado, asfixiado... como si la obscuridad quisiera envolverlo y llevárselo con ella.

–¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Dejenme salir!– gritaba una y otra vez, sin ser escuchado por nadie... completamente soló.

~Pobre Naruto, traicionado de la peor manera. Me preguntó: ¿que harás al respectó?– susurró una voz llena de maldad, una que soló conocía Naruto.

–Tch... tú... – él rubio cerro los ojos quedándose en completo silenció.

Bueno le hice una pequeña edición, para que tuviera más cosas y no estuviera tan cortó. Esperó les guste. _Tengan buen día.


End file.
